Deceived
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - "But, Harry Potter was never one to be deceived so easily. He knew, he knew it himself, that they didn’t hate each other as much as they wanted other people to know." - Harry/Draco. One-shot.


I had this in my head last night while I was listening to Boys Like Girls. I actually noted this and replied all the scenes and paragraphs in my head so yeah, after our Christmas party I typed it down, yeah. :D And I was happy 'cause I got good feedback on my previous fic which I posted last night - it's not even twenty fours hours yet. xD - so here's another one and I hope you lot like it. :D

Disclaimer: I was watching Drake and Josh - Christmas Movie - and they were singing 12 days of Christmas and it was awesome. Drake has a sweet voice! Oh. . . I just figured out I didn't and prob'ly would never - ever - own either Drake or Josh. But yeah, the same goes for Harry and Draco. I love my Slytherin Prince so much and just adore ickle Scar Head! :)

- -

**Deceived**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's destiny were set in stone. They were supposed to be enemies, eternal enemies who hated each other's guts. It was always like that. When they first saw each other, Harry had a bad feeling about Malfoy, and when he refused Malfoy's hand in friendship, that was the start of their hatred. They were to be archrivals.

Every time they met at school, they insulted each other. When one snipes the other snipes back. When the other retorts the other's come back is always worse. They kept calling each other names, not one running out of a tease. Potter growls Malfoy's name like acid; "_Malfoy!_" – Draco Malfoy hisses his surname as if it were poison, "_Potter!_" Everyone, not one soul excluded, even the teachers and Dumbledore knew how much the two boys hated each other. Still hating up to the present day.

But, Harry Potter was never one to be deceived so easily. He knew, he knew it himself, that they didn't hate each other as much as they wanted people to know. They didn't mean half of the insults they threw at each other. They said each other surnames like poison, but purrs the first name like sugar. They didn't stop the charades, no, they didn't, they still made it evident that they hated each other. Nobody knew, nobody, because if it got out that it was all just a lie to deceive the whole school, then both of them would be the laughing stocks of Hogwarts.

So on that fateful day while walking alone in a corridor, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy met. They stared at each other, Malfoy's silver glare cold and Harry's green one burning, wanting Malfoy to melt as he wanted him to freeze. They were opposites. They were nothing alike. But when Harry Potter moved close to Draco Malfoy, the blond opened his mouth for an insult, he didn't get to say anything. Harry's mouthed was on his. For a second the young Malfoy deliberated, thought, and then threw all his cares away. He kissed Harry back, their very first kiss urgent. Urgent with need and filled with passion. Draco's nails scraped Harry's back, dug, to feel the kiss more. Harry clutched at Malfoy and let out a delightful sound. That was their very first kiss.

Their second kiss was passionate, slower, and tender because they knew that even if they fooled the whole school, making them think that they hated each other to the cores of their souls, they could never fool each other. They never meant the insults they threw, never meant the growls and hisses of hate. What they meant was how they whispered their love to each other, holding one another in a tight lock, not wanting to let go. One day, when they are ready, they would need not to deceive others.

And during breakfast that Halloween, Draco strode up to Harry. All eyes on the two boys, Harry standing rooted on the spot as Draco came to him. A look of pure loathing, and when they were just two feet apart, Harry smiled pleasantly at Draco, his glare disappearing. Draco's walk was calmer, his silver eyes warm and a tentative smile on his face. Nobody spoke as the two boys exchanged looks of anything but hate. Draco pulled Harry by his tie – Ron stepped forward, wand in his hand but Hermione clutched his arm, pulling him back to her side – and then crushed his lips to the Gryffindor boy.

And after that incident, nobody else was deceived because they need not to hate each other in public. Because everyone knew that opposites really do attract and that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the best example for this. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Opposites as it could be yet attracted to one another.

- -

Reviews are greatly appreciated as usual. Thanks!

Oh, and I wanted to know if a Drarry Christmas 'fic would be a good idea, yeah? :)


End file.
